Selenic
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A request for Aafje1998. At a Sindrian celebration, Pisti decides to help her friends Sele and Spartos out. SelexSpartos. OC. I suck at summaries as usual.


This is a request for Aafje1998.

Welp, I hope I did not screw this up. And if anyone is reading this that is wondering about my other stories, the last chapter for Into the Flood is close to being almost done! WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE WORST!

Anyways...

* * *

 _'This party would defiantly be a good time for dancing'_ That was not at all thought up by Sportos, who was in the corner trying to avoid having Sharrkan 'put a little something extra' as he would say, in his drink.

All of the generals were gathered in their usual spot for when the king held a party. There were civilians, soldiers, merchants, servants, everyone in Sindria all gathered for a party that was being thrown by their king, Sinbad. This party was to celebrate the holiday of when the glorious country was first founded. That special day of the year in which all of the Sindrians could come together and show their patriotic side. There were shows being preformed on stage, booths set up with entertainment, games, food, firework shows, bands preforming and funny people with drunk antics. Everyone was pumped and excited for the occasion, being as they all loved Sindira and what it had to offer. Sinbad had given his usual speech and toast to another year that his beautiful country had been alive and well. Everyone clapped, wishing the kings and his generals long lives and good health. The fireworks went up and the music soon boomed again as people ran out onto the dance floor to continue with the festivities. Among those dancing was General Selena Musta'sim. Sele for short. There was this blooming fire in her pinked-out blue eyes as she twirled about, showing off her graceful skills and long beautiful minty hair looking similar to that of her late sister Dunya. She seemed to have been catching the eyes of quite the bit of males around her, but it wasn't as if she had any interest in them. She was currently giving all of her attention to her love of dance. The rukh in the air seemed to become infections with her positive and gleeful vibes, possessing those in the area with a cheerful affect.

The dance soon ended and the sky took on a darker shade of blue. Pisti giggled, watching as her friend and fellow general danced before taking a break from all of that, going back up to where the generals usually resided during parties. The blonde general, skipped after her with a happy beat. "Sele~," she chimed, "You seemed to be in a good mood tonight." They started up the terribly long staircase. A little thought in the back of their minds as to why it was designed this way. Sele nodded, smile still gracing her pink lips.

"I am," she spoke, "It's a joyous occasion. You should be happy as well." The fireworks started up again, leaving an alluring glow all around. Pisti nodded, hopping ahead a few steps on the brick stair case so that she would be in front of Sele. She stopped, making the taller woman stop in her tracks as well. It was obvious by this point that Pisti wanted to talk, but not just small talk. It was as if she had something planned or wanted to know something.

"I am happy. I was just wondering if you were in a good mood from _something else~_ ," Pisti smirked, getting a bit of a perverted look on her face, which was natural coming from someone of Amterya. Sele knew that this look could mean only trouble. Her eyes widened slightly and her face flushed just a little when Pisti got the wrong idea.

"Oh, it's not that," Sele said, clearing her throat a bit to hide her blush, "I'm not doing any of that tonight." Pisti pouted, getting a different look on her face. One that was saying 'are you sure?' She hopped up a few more steps. Sele walked up as well until the blonde stopped once again.

"Well, it's not like you couldn't flirt with him," she mused, seeming to be thinking about it greatly, "I mean, that would also save him, being as Sharrkan has him all cornered up and bugging him." Sele rose an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Pisti was getting at this time. Could she know about it...? Did she know about it...?

"What are you going on about about?" Sele asked, eyebrow still raised. Pisti gave out her little girlish giggle as if it was something that everyone knew of and as if even asking was completely irrelevant.

"Oh, you know~," Pisti said, getting a suggestive look.

"I don't," Sele shook her head. Pisti huffed as if all of the fun was being taken out from this. She sighed, hopping up the stairs once again.

"You should reaaaalllly go flirt with Spartos~." And that was that being as Sele stopped in her tracks and the blonde disappeared from sight, having made it to the top already with her quick hops. Sele sighed, thinking about her little 'sort of' relationship with Spartos. She didn't think everyone had knew about that, being as it wasn't like she was going to put her 'love life', if she could call it that yet, out and in front of everyone like that. Well...it probably was obvious that there was an attraction between the two if anything. With another sigh, she climbed up the staircase, being welcomed by Ja'far trying to cut Sinbad off from alcohol and Yamuriha and Sharrkan arguing like always. Spartos seemed relieved that he was now free from the drunken swordsman as he was now left alone. Sele glanced around and saw Pisti giving her a very suggestive and encouraging look. _Oh what the hell_ Sele thought as she made her way to Spartos, thinking she could at least be a shield if Sharrkan came back.

"Hey, Spartos," Sele smiled as she made her way over to him. "You seem a bit jittery." It wasn't like she didn't know the reason why. She just felt that it was a good thing to start with. Spartos blushed when Sele made her way over. He was a bit shy, given his background and Sele's attire didn't help his modesty at all being as it showed off her nice and curvaceous body.

"Yeah...Just trying to avoid all of the drunk people around here...Mostly Sharrkan," he admitted, motioning to the man he mentioned. Sele gave a soft giggle and nodded.

"I think Yamu is getting that under control," she mused, "Anyway, I've just been out dancing and seeing the fireworks. We should have danced together." Spartos shook his head at that one.

"As much as I do love spending time with you Sele, dancing just really isn't for me," he said. Sele did not know why or how, but it was as if Pisti's pervert mind got transferred into her own. Maybe Pisti mastered sending telepathic signals. Sele did not know, but she didn't let the next thing filter in her brain at all.

"Well, there are different types of dances," she started, "I think I know of one that you'd be very good at~." Her voice was low, in a purr almost even, but it was also very sweet and gentle as she spoke this. Spartos had a very sharp mind though he didn't get it at first due to his own modesty. His head tilted slightly, in a very cute fashion, not that he meant for it to be.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be very good at that one either," he told her, still not getting it. Sele released another soft giggle, thinking of his words to be very cute. She shook her head.

"You would be. Besides, you never know unless you try it, and I think I'm the only one that would be a fit partner for you," she purred out, making it sound seductive so that no matter what, his brain would have to process her words as sexual. It worked and Spartos's face flustered. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he was sure that it had to do with his trust and care for Sele.

"Y-You'll have to show me then." He didn't know how those words escaped from his mouth, but he wasn't about to let them back in. Sele smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around one of his as she tugged him down the stairs, heading towards the palace. They ignored the bickering between the swordsman and the magician, the blonde giving them a thumbs up, the party goers, the music, the fireworks, everything. The only thing that was in their minds were each other. Spartos let Sele lead the way and she took him to her room in the palace. Even though this would be her first time, she had been fond of Spartos for a while now and she wanted to do this with him. Spatos was just as nervous and if not even more-so than her. It wasn't like he had done this either, but like his coworker, he was happy about who it would be with. Once in the room, Sele lightly pushed Spartos on the bed. She seemed to possess the same fire in her eyes that she did when dancing earlier that night. Spartos looked up to see her remove her clothing in very fluid and graceful motions. Her hips moving slightly as she pulled down her bottom-ware and her back arching just a bit as she removed her top. The male general's face flushed to a great extent as she was now bare before him. His eyes glazed over her defined and shapely curves as well as her flawless skin that made them. Sele slowly got on the bed crawling towards Spartos to straddle his waist. She felt his slightly uncertain hands wrap themselves around her waist, making her smile kindly before leaning down and pressing her soft pink lips against his. The kiss started out very chaste, but became more passionate as Sele slipped her tongue in the red-head's mouth. Spartos's tongue shyly licked hers back. It took awhile but he soon got into the motion of it, kissing her back lovingly and even swirling his tongue around her own.

As this was going on, Sele started to lightly grind herself against Spartos's crotch. The male faltered a bit in kissing her because of that, and he couldn't help but to buck up slightly, wanting to add more friction to the grinding. Sele moaned softly against his mouth. She broke the kiss and leaned her head down lower to suck on Spartos's neck, leaving lots of love-bites here and there and causing her lover to groan. It was obvious that Spartos's face was flushed to the max with all of this and it became even redder, if that were possible, as Sele started to tug his clothing off of him. The male did not protest, even if he was a bit shy with all of it. As his shirt went off, Sele kissed down his chest, letting her tongue out every now and then to lick at the soft porcelain-like skin. She moved lower, making it to his pants, where her teeth caught the edge of them. She tugged them down that way before using her hands to pull them off completely. Sele moved back up and to the male's crotch, sticking a hand in his boxers and taking his cock out. It was already hard from the bit of teasing that Sele had been doing and she smiled fondly at it before leaning down and licking around the head of it. Spartos groaned, face still flushed as she did that. He really couldn't believe she was doing it though, it wasn't as if he were complaining. Sele's own face was lightly flushed. She licked softly at his shaft before going a bit harder as she sucked on the head of his cock. Spartos groaned, biting his lip while reaching down and grabbing onto the back of her head. Sele felt happy that she could bring him pleasure. She moved her head lower, taking more of his length into her mouth, going as far down as she could. That earned her an even deeper groan coming from her lover's mouth. Sele moved her head faster and sucked harder before finally releasing with a soft 'pop' noise. Spartos was still flushy by the end of this but much harder. Sele moved back up, kissing her way until she got to his lips.

By this time, Spartos had worked up the nerve to flip them over so that he would be the one on top. He was a man after all, and no matter how shy and flustered he was, he still wanted to show that. This did catch Sele off guard, but she welcomed it fully, hands rubbing down his back and moaning softly when she felt him kissing down her neck. Spartos was very gentle and sensual with his movements. He moved a bit lower and picked her arm up. Sele bit her lip, being as it was covered it scars. She was a bit surprised when he started to softly kiss at each one. She didn't expect for him to do that, but it made her feel very beautiful. Spartos lowered even more, his face getting more and more flushed. He started to gently massage her breasts, his left hand rubbing at one while his mouth started to lick and lightly nip at the nipple on the other, getting a moan in response. He was happy that he was able to make her feel this way. It was obvious how turned on they were at this point. Spartos moved back up and pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her lovingly. His crotch rubbed and pressed against her own, feeling how wet she was. He broke the kiss and looked down at her as if asking for permission. Sele looked as if she trusted him and she bit her lip, nodding lightly. With that, Spartos gently pushed inside of her, just the head penetrating for now. He didn't want to hurt her. Sele tensed underneath her lover, starting to feel her skin get really hot. It did hurt, but she really wanted to do this with him. Spartos waited a bit before pushing a few more inches in. He didn't mind taking this slow and if at any time Sele no longer wanted this, he would stop. That didn't seem to be the case though. He felt the woman holding onto him tightly. She made no indication of wanting him to stop. Little by little, Spartos gently made his way through her tight wet heat until he was all in. He stayed still, wanting her to get used to the feeling of him stretching her out. To lessen the pain, he started to kiss at her lips again, hands rubbing at her shoulders and breasts. It did help to distract her, and soon her grip started to go slack.

With that, Spartos could tell that it was okay to start moving, so he did, starting out very slowly. He groaned, feeling her wet tight walls around him. Sele started to moan since the pain she felt before was now replaced by pleasure. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, pulling him closer to her. That encouraged Spartos to move a bit faster against her as well as harder. His movements earned a pleasure-filled gasp from the woman under him. She started to push back against his thrusts, wanting more friction between then and increasing the pleasure that way. Spartos leaned his head down and started to nip and suck on her neck, leaving marks along her beautiful skin as he started to pound deep within her getting more and more moans in result. Sele felt her pleasure increase and she couldn't help but to dig her nails deep into Spartos's back, scratching down it. She felt as if he was answering all of her desires more and more on each thrust that he gave.

As this went on, Sele worked up the energy to flip them over once more and she started to ride him, moving her hips rhythmically against Spartos's. Spartos groaned, loving to see her over him like that. His face was still flushed as was hers. He started to trust up into her, hitting at her spot and getting a cry in response. "S-Spartos!" Sele couldn't help but to call out, feeling her most sensitive spot being tapped into. She rocked her hips back and forth while Spartos took a firm hold of her hips, driving his length deep inside of her heat, groaning. He loved seeing her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrust up. It was soon getting all too much and Sele had to lean down, holding and digging into Spartos's shoulder as some sort of anchor so that she wouldn't loose it. With a few more thrusts, she came, calling out loudly as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Spartos's wasn't that far behind. He felt her tight walls get even tighter and pulsate around him, which drove him over the edge. He spilled his load inside of her, groaning loudly, face flushed to the max. Both of them were panting as they came down from their high and Sele fell against Spartos's chest. He kissed her forehead and held her close against him as he pulled out, sighing in relief. Sele, now getting a bit of strength back, couldn't help but to giggle softly, making her lover raise an eyebrow. "I'll have to thank Pisti tomorrow," she said, softly. She leaned up and kissed Spartos's lips. "I love you," she smiled. He smiled back, face once again red.

"I've loved you for awhile now."


End file.
